pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pikmin World
The Modern Pikmin World Today, there aren't just 12 types of Pikmin. They have evolved, and split into 20 unique sub-species. You will read about all 20 kinds, as well as their unique Powers and Defenses. Not only have they evolved like this, but they also have grown to be 2.5 inches on average, instead of the original 1 inch. Other Pikmin have grown, too. Purples, Grays, and Crimsons are 4.5 inches, and Whites, Pinks and Blacks are 1 inch. All Pikmin also have noses to smell out food, as they have evolved a backup stomach in case their petals are damaged, thus stopping their natural photosynthesis process of making sugar as food. In addition to developing noses, they have long, flat, slightly pointed teeth, since their diet is sometimes limited to fruit and vegetables. Natural Element Every Pikmin has some connection to the first Pikmin, and thus have small grasps to their Natural Element, a power only the oldest Pikmin and deepest researchers can obtain. Each Pikmin sub-species has their own Natural Element. For example, Red Pikmin have Fire, Blue Pikmin have water, Cyan Pikmin have Ice, and Gray Pikmin have Earth. Each power can be utilized in different ways. Red Pikmin Power Red Pikmin are naturally muscular. This does three things; Give them immunity to burns, makes them stronger than other Pikmin, and protects them from harm, such as a Dwarf Bulborb bite. Appearance Red Pikmin are muscular. They are Average sized, and generally have long noses. Their skin color is a vibrant cinnabar color. They are tough, yet have quite a short temper. Personality Red Pikmin are usually competitive, snarky, or sarcastic. They are layed back, and like to joke around. The Red Pikmin can be rude sometimes, though. If bothered, they can become very angry. Natural Element Red Pikmin can partially harness the Natural Element of the Red Pikmin; Fire. They can create bursts of flames when extremely mad. This is the only link they have to their ancestors, Element-wise. Yellow Pikmin Power Yellow Pikmin are covered in short fur to conduct electricity, and have a rough stomachs. These tough spots are like an insulator, being able to store and release electricity at will. Appearance The Yellow Pikmin is a daffodil colored Pikmin. They appear fuzzy, and are one of two sub-species to have prominent ears (Oranges are the other type with ears, the other colors have no visible ears). They also have rough stomachs that they can use to get rid of or to store electricity. Personality Yellow Pikmin are mostly calm, but can snap if you're not careful. They're kind if you don't bother them too much. They also like to play and compete, and may become excited by this. Generally, they are calm and happy, but can be irritated easily. Natural Element Yellow Pikmin have the Natural Element of Thunder. They can use this power in small amounts, as well as during daily life. For example, they can store electricity in their rough stomachs, and can use their flexible ears to make a taser-like beam of electricity. Blue Pikmin Power Blue Pikmin can swim for tediously long lengths, and through extreme conditions. They can dive and swim for as long as they want, having both smooth, scaly skin, and gills to breath under the surface. Appearance Blue Pikmin are cobalt colored Pikmin. They have scaly skin, and can swim and float through water with immense ease. Blue Pikmin also have thin gills along their necks and cheeks. Personality Blue Pikmin are peaceful and friendly. They don't really have any negative behavior in their lives, besides from natural childish tendencies, and being a little competitive at times. Natural Element The Blue Pikmin's Natural Element is Water. They are excellent swimmers because of this, and they can create jets and currents to guide them while underwater. They can also create bubbles with this power, as well. White Pikmin Power White Pikmin have a sac in the back of their throat they can bring up to spit a poisonous substance. This is developed as a child, and quickly refills via their skin. Their skin uses moisture to create this. It soaks into the skin, and then the Pikmin can secrete the substance, refilling the sac. The White Pikmin also have big, glossy eyes. These eyes appear to be made from a glassy red compound, suggesting they are like a shell, with small cells, like a Swooping Snitchbug. These bright eyes let White Pikmin see partially underground. Appearance White Pikmin aren't a prefect white, but rather a very light gray. This could make them generate sweat from attracting heat. So, this is their body's natural way of producing poison. Personality White Pikmin are generally friendly and bubbly. They surprisingly don't like to compete, but rather want to talk and play with other Pikmin. Natural Element White Pikmin are excellent at using Poison, their Natural Element. They can make things out of bubbles, make beams of poison, and even spit it out in long spouts. They can even make it come out of their skin. Purple Pikmin Power Purple Pikmin are very tough and durable. They are muscular like Red Pikmin, but, unlike Reds, they do not have rough skin. They can make loud sounds and shake many heavy objects just by stomping or hitting something. Even more, they can push and lift heavier objects with ease. They are about 10 times stronger than other Pikmin. Appearance Purple Pikmin are pansy colored Pikmin. They are taller than most Pikmin, standing at 4.5 inches. They have thicker limbs and stems, and appear to have 3 hairs on their head, which are called trichomes. These hairs appear to be used for feeling objects, as they are tough and flexible. They can sense vibrations with them, and are able to determine the weight of something just by touching it with the hairs. Personality Purple Pikmin are nice, adventurous, caring, and bold. They will help you with anything, whether that be lifting anything heavy, building something, or simply looking for fruit. Natural Element Purple Pikmin have the Natural Element of Power. Some Pikmin think Purples are just strong, and that they don't have a Natural Element, but they do, as every Pikmin has one. They go as far as to show off their Element in battles. Gray Pikmin Power Gray Pikmin, also known as Rock Pikmin, have developed shockingly durable shells made of a rocky compound of sorts. Many Gray Pikmin have smashed their shells against diamonds. The diamond chunks shatter whenever this happens, revealing that their shells are stronger than diamond. Appearance As a child, Gray Pikmin have a smooth, round shell. Although, this wears down into large facets as they grow and utilize their shell more and more. Sometimes, the shells can be broken under unknown circumstances. When the Gray Pikmin has no shell, they are slender, having a thin build and longer limbs, making them as tall as Purple and Crimson Pikmin. Personality Gray Pikmin are gentle without their shell, as they have sensitive skin, thus relying on their shells. They are calm and patient because of this factor. But, if they currently have one of these shells, they will bash into and break as many things as they can, often breaking other Grays' shells into pieces. Natural Element Gray Pikmin have the Natural Element of Earth.